Death, Love and Tomatoes!
by UltimateDiscoDanceParty
Summary: Sakura, hinata and naruto go out on a mission to a far away land. There they meet up with sasuke who's part of a royal family of the land of tomatoes, and his family is being targeted by a killer. Adventure, romance and mystery, you ready for it?
1. Prologue

Porlogue:

Disclaimer; We do not own Naruto! Wish we did though!

This is a partnered story between me (freak-out-NaruHina-sasusaku) and my dearest friend Go Go Naruhina! Hope you enjoy!

On a dark stormy night, a man sat reading. The fireplace was ablaze, and all was silent. Suddenly he looked up and smiled, remembering the past. He raised his head to look at the large portrait of him and his wife. His smile faltered. To think that something that went so wrong could end up so right…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...!

Disclaimer; We do not own Naruto! We wish we did! This story is again by me (freak-out-NaruHina-sasusaku) and Go Go Naruhina… this chapter is written by her!

"Hey guys!" I called as I walked into Ichiraku Ramen. "Hi Naruto."

Hinata replied, blushing slightly. I sat down in my regular spot in-between my team mates, Hinata and Sakura. Everyday we eat lunch together with our sensei, Kakashi. Kakashi is on his honeymoon with Anko so, it's just the three of us for the next little while. "Thanks old man!" I said as the owner of the ramen shop placed a bowl in front of me. "So Naruto, after our lunch we have to see Lady Tsunade." Sakura informed me. "Maybe we're finally getting an S ranked mission!" Hinata blushed slightly. I wonder why she's always doing that… Sakura rolled her eyes. We finished our ramen and left. On the way over, we talked about what the mission might be. "Maybe we'll be undercover!" I fantasized. "Ya right!" Sakura retorted. "I wonder where we'll have to travel…." Hinata wondered aloud. "Maybe our far away land…" Sakura said with a dreamy look. We walked in silence the rest of the way, each of us lost in thought . I hope it's S ranked! "Naruto, Hinata, Sakura." Tsunade greeted us. "So what's our mission grandma!" I asked over excited. "How do you know I'm assigning you a mission? Don't jump to conclusions Naruto." "What! NO MISSION!" "So what do you need us for than Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked a little bit disappointed. "I _am _assigning you a mission." "YES! Okay than grandma what is it?" She leaned her elbows on her desk and put her hands together. "Recently the eldest son of the ruler of The Land Of Tomatoes, has died….or so it seems. " "What do you mean Tsunade?" Sakura asked intrigued by the little amount of details we had so far. "It was made to look like a suicide, however the deceased's brother believes it was a murder. So the three of you must go undercover and find the killer. We assume the killer is a ninja and will stop at nothing to protect his identity. It's a dangerous mission, but I think you three can handle it. " "YES! I can't wait!" " That's good Naruto, because you leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow. It's a long journey to the land of tomatoes, two weeks at least." Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, " A faraway land…." Sakura breathed. " I'm counting on you three, don't screw up." "YES, M'AM." We said together. "We wont let you down."

The next morning I was the first to arrive. I waited a few minutes, and than Sakura arrived. "Morning Sakura." "Hey Naruto, you're early for once." I smiled at her. we're good friends, but recently things have been a little awkward. Sakura told me she loved me, but the truth was I don't love her. I don't think I ever really did, but Sakura is my _friend, _she always will be. At that moment Hinata came running over. "I'm so sorry, I'm late!" "Don't worry about it." I told her with a smile. She smiled back, her cheeks faintly pink. "Okay let's head out!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me nor Go Go Naruhina own Naruto although we are proud to say that we own this story line.

P.S. did you know that Sasukes fav food is tomatoes? Cool eh?

Chapter 2

Things were still really awkward between me and Naruto. I finally was ready to be his girlfriend but he told me that he didn't think of me that way anymore. That, is what made this trip super awkward.

That was such a LONG trip. Two weeks! It was (almost) retarded! We could've done a mission and be back by now, but of course we have to help some '_prince'. _He's probably a stuck-up jerk. As we neared the meeting spot we had to change into civilian clothing and keep our headbands hidden. Mine and Hinata's were on our thighs under our skirts, while Naruto's was on his ankle under his pants. When we arrived at the meeting spot we looked around but didn't see anyone, so we decided to just sit down and wait. We started talking about the mission, home and friends, but little did we know that someone was listening the whole time. Suddenly, we herd footsteps, I stood up really quickly, Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm Naruto jumped a little (scardy cat). Soon a young man approached us. He looked about twenty-two, our age. He had spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was gorgeous, but I could never tell anyone that, I have to be professional, I'm the leader.

"Who are you?" He asked rather rudely.

"We're the ninjas you requested from Konoha."

"No, I asked especially for Kakashi. Two of you are girls and the only male has blonde hair." He retorted, smirking.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Naruto began, but Hinata stopped him.

"Let Sakura handle this, she's in charge right now." Reluctantly Naruto sat down. That Sasuke guy just stood there waiting.

"Okay, here's the thing Kakashi couldn't come because he's away on his honeymoon. Since we are the rest of his team the Hokage sent us. If you got a problem with that than feel free to talk to the Hokage about getting another team here in an hour, but the thing is, is that it's a two week trip so…."

"Yea right, besides how do I even know your ninjas?" I looked at him smiled and started to raise my skirt.

"Seducing me will not help you." I raised an eyebrow at him and raised my skirt a little higher until he could see my Konoha Headband. I could see the embarrassment on his face.

"Okay, come with me" He said obviously hating to be proved wrong.

"Well he isn't very nice." Naruto whispered to us. I agreed with him but there was something about him that's well….different. Maybe there's another side to him.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Me (freak-out-NaruHina-sasusaku) nor Go Go Naruhina own Naruto (though wouldn't that be nice) but we do own this awesome story line!_

_Chapter 3 POV Naruto_

_This Sasuke guy is a real jerk. Walks around like he's all that, and he's always complaining._

"_So you need to prove to me that you're actually ninja, not just some inexperienced wannabes." He declared rudely._

"_I could kick your butt any day!" I told him._

"_Naruto!" Sakura punched me in the face. "Don't be such a jerk to the client!" Sasuke crossed his arms._

"_Well go ahead." And I would've… if Hinata hadn't piped up. _

"_Umm… it's been a long trip… maybe we could… uh… rest first!"_

"_Hmph! I guess. This way." _

_The castle is HUGE! We all have our own rooms… in the basement. The story is that we are three homeless bums, out-cast by our old villages, who Sasuke took pity on. As if! This Sasuke guy as zero emotions, and he's pretty rude. Tomorrow I'll show him that we are the best ninja he'll ever see!_

_We were up early the next morning, so no one would see our skills and get suspicious. We didn't need to go very far, there's a small clearing near the castle._

"_So, you seem pretty cocky," he pointed to me, "show me what you can do." With a simple hand sign and some concentration I made some shadow clones. I was about to give him a 'demonstartion' of my abilities when Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. _

"_Naruto, don't you dare hit Sasuke!" I glared at her. "He's… uh… our client!"_

"_Oh come on! He's a total jerk!"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear it! We came all the way out here, two weeks Naruto, two weeks, and I don't want to go all the way home without solving this crime just because you beat up the client, got that?" _

"_Whatever." I muttered, fallowing her back to Hinata was talking to Sasuke._

"… _We have all passed the test and are now jonin. Kakashi would've agreed to let us complete this mission, you don't need to worry." Okay maybe Hinata's method of convincing him is a little more effective than mine…_

"_Alright. I've decided you are acceptable for this mission. Remember you're undercover. Don't tell anyone where you're from, that you're ninjas and I guess you can use your real names…?"_

"_I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Hinata Hyuuga and…"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of Konoha!"_

"_Right… ya… that's fine just don't use your last names."_

"_So, when do we start our investigation?" Hinata asked._

"_Right now."_


End file.
